


【ASL】世界之外的空白

by lenglenglengdehu



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, What-If
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23902414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenglenglengdehu/pseuds/lenglenglengdehu
Summary: 日复一日地，两个黑发的小男孩徘徊在空白之中。
Relationships: Koala & Sabo (One Piece), Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace & Sabo, Portgas D. Ace/Sabo
Kudos: 8





	【ASL】世界之外的空白

凉爽的轻风吹过脸颊，一位年轻人悠闲地靠着身后的大树，抬头看向纵横交错的绿叶中透出一星碧空。  
在大海上的晴空一望无际，那时它笼罩在头上，无处不在，澄澈清透，明亮美丽到令人心生恐惧。而在这儿，这被遮蔽的一点点的碧蓝却诱惑着所有人前往，在阳光下焚毁。  
“叽叽！”一只松鼠着急地在旁边绕着硕大又坚硬的坚果跑圈，时不时用牙齿啃啃，然后沮丧地向他发出了急促的叫声。金发的年轻人弯起嘴角，哈哈笑起来，“这些还不够你们吃吗？淘气鬼”，他伸出一根手指轻轻地挠了挠那只松鼠的脑袋，把它逗眯了眼。  
萨博顺着树干又往下滑了几分，哼起莫名的小曲，惬意地享受。他身边到处都是忙忙碌碌的松鼠，有些搬运着旁边那堆坚果山（自不必说都是他的功劳），另一些则寻找着散落在草丛里的果肉碎渣。  
他们的船当初只是路过了这座无名的小岛，顺便进行食水的补给。结果萨博兴之所至地跑进岛上的森林来了次毫无目的的漫游，甚至去给松鼠碎核桃。  
克尔拉后来对他大发雷霆。  
然而萨博仍记得他窝在树边上，凉风与鸟鸣共生。万物生长，自由散漫。他漫不经心地逗弄着那只松鼠，听见悬崖那边的海浪拍击破碎的声音。长风闯过层层森林，将微末的一点海腥味扑到面前。  
他感到一种愉快。尽管萨博天生乐观，多年来处在革命的中心也不改本性，可当下的这种愉快对他而言却不多见。  
萨博会为某地传来的好消息鼓掌，为自己能更多的在熊手下走过一招而高兴，又或是他对伊万和其他人做了一些小小的恶作剧。  
但这些都与它不同，萨博甚至把这几年前偶然路过的岛屿设成了潜意识里的安全岛，而并非是意义更大的巴尔迪哥。  
他不知何故地，发自内心地喜爱森林。他愿意花费珍贵的时间从中漫游，探险。不管是猛兽还是珍植，他都能得到那种从心底浮起，无关乎好消息或是其他什么缘由的快乐。  
就像一阵无忧舒爽的轻风，在灵魂里来去，与其他格格不入。  
萨博放开了那只迷迷糊糊地松鼠，他凝视着渐渐安静的四周，轻轻地叹了口气，坐了起来。  
熟悉的愉快能够蒙蔽肉体的痛苦与精神的麻木，主动构筑的安全岛可以保护痛苦下的自我意识，但长久的躲避却会破坏神智与认知，最终迷失。  
他看见双手十指已经呈现出焦黑色，轻轻颤抖着。干枯漆黑的手指与手掌的惨烈对比代表现实肉体的枯竭，催促他从潜意识里返回。  
这安全岛并非为了逃避痛苦，因为痛苦无法避免，永远存在。他只是短暂地喘一口气，然后去接纳更多的痛苦，为了战斗或是直到死亡。

他沉入深海之中，浮出水面之上。

萨博缓慢地眨了眨眼，拉回涣散的焦距，重复呼吸的痛苦与漫长的清醒。明亮的天光从巨大的窗户里射入，日夜不休，毫无变化。他还困坐在那把铁椅子上，胸腔的起伏牵拉着伤口，勾起内部古怪的疼痛。  
“……”  
太阳穴比之前更加涨痛，神经上就像有刀在来回剐蹭。双眼的周边被连绵的白光刺得干涩生疼。他舔了舔干爆的嘴唇，腥甜的味道。  
眼前舞动重重的幻影，审讯者那张装着拉链的大嘴还在说什么废话，萨博并不在乎。  
深海大监狱和CP0对他而言都没区别，只不过……萨博皱皱眉，试图评估下自己。伤口还在其次，问题在于失血后的眩晕，神经药物引起的头疼，幻视幻听，还有过度疲惫。  
他听见自己轻浅急促地喘息，内部犹如丝线一样被拉扯到极限的声音，平静地（冷酷地）回忆起人的死亡是如此的轻而易举。  
————  
“你在哭吗，萨博？”克尔拉蹲在他的旁边，忧心忡忡。萨博抬起头，脸上没有湿痕，他只是把手攥得紧紧的，手套发出“嘎吱”的声音。  
“我没有哭。”萨博平静地说，他的右手边还搁着几则短短的消息，写着人妖王伊万科夫被捕入狱。  
“报纸上的罪名跟革命军无关，所以伊万的身份应该还没有暴露，他的风险不大。”他的话平铺直叙，如实地告知情况，然而克尔拉却红了眼圈。  
“……真的吗，萨博？”女孩蹲在他面前，小小地发问，扣动心中紧闭的大门。“你真的不伤心吗？”  
萨博一愣，“我当然很伤心，伊万是我们的伙伴。”他不明白克尔拉的问题，手忙脚乱地试图从全身上下掏出一块手帕。  
克尔拉的眼睛里含着眼泪，“伊万可是陪我们一起长大的，他有可能会死的。”  
萨博的话被哽在了喉咙里，除开革命军，除开他的身份，伊万不只是他的战友，而是他的恩人，他的陪伴者，他作为名为“萨博”的人的私情。  
然而，萨博沉默着。  
他所拥有的一切又要如何跟革命军切割，他的生活早就与革命军融为一体，他的知识来源于此，他的生命奉献于此。  
生活，梦想，未来，情感，朋友，记忆，甚至萨博自己都是革命军的一部分，而这些随时都有可能死去。  
他已决心战斗，在烈日下焚毁。  
但这些话又怎么能说出口，克尔拉恐怕会哭得更加厉害，他又相当不擅长对付眼泪。  
于是萨博轻柔地别起克尔拉的头发夹到她耳后，将手帕递给她擦眼泪，轻声地说抱歉。

那是虚伪的话，萨博心知肚明，泰然自若。

死亡如影随形，轻而易举，无声无息。它像一个庞然大物耸立，到处都是。  
他转过身，眼神掠过那丑陋的怪物，毫不在意。萨博将擦干眼泪的女孩送回大厅，那里还有许多工作等待着他们。

——

“路奇他们回来了，今天就是五年后CP9全员重聚的日子……哼哼哼哈哈哈。”斯潘达姆忍不住大笑，“他给我带来了好消息！当然……你们也不差。”  
“革命军高层和妮可罗宾！”他用力握拳，深切的欲望从他每个毛孔散发出作呕的气味，狂热扭曲他的面孔。“老子这下要升官了！你们之前造成的麻烦老子也不在乎了。”  
“啧，都说了是意外啊。”贾布拉翘着二郎腿，“要不是我确定音无没有说漏嘴，那地方居然有二十多个革命军藏着，一不小心就全部杀完了。”  
音无拉开拉链嘴，“查叭叭，贾布拉为了不让我说漏嘴一晚上坐在我身边，像个变态跟踪狂。”（喂！——贾布拉。）“当然闯进去才发现原来是有个家伙在养伤。”  
“噫——满嘴谎言的家伙！”脸谱哀叹道，他的手臂上缠着纱布。“在下相当钦佩他的顽强呢。”  
“够了。不要夸赞敌人啊，你们这些家伙！”斯潘达姆厌烦的挥手，“那家伙不开口也无所谓，就让深海大监狱一起把他们全部榨成渣子吧。”  
他的话听起来多么正确，任谁都应该点头。  
一位被通缉二十年的海贼，一个世界政府的反对者，当他们身负秘密地走入这不夜岛上，迈进大门的时候，就到了末路。被利用到死，被折磨到死，嚼碎骨头，撕裂血肉，沉入黑暗的海底销声匿迹，这就是与政府作对的下场！这就是最合理的命运！  
一切都本该如此，每个参加者都在冷眼旁观这场命运的落幕。  
然而命运之所以作为命运，正因为不可理喻的疯狂与不合情理的荒谬。它能残忍地抹灭一位少女生存的一切，梦想的烛火，深埋求生的渴望，能抹消一个人所有的记忆，割裂过去与未来，把一切逼向绝路，也允许上演最宏大的演奏曲，闯入者一字列开，头顶的旗帜在白日燃起，女人二十年来用恐惧滋养的恶鬼同样在无声惨叫。  
命运的无常往往如此疯狂。  
“罗宾！告诉我你想活下去！！”年轻的船长大喊着，直击心灵。他双拳紧握，面容肃然，不在乎任何其他的话语，他的眼中只有船员，属于他们的船员。  
“带我去大海吧！！”绝望者呼喊，一锤定音。  
而只需这一句话，路飞他们就能露出笑容，赌上一切。  
人们举起双拳用力砸下，开始演奏狂想曲吧，让大海带走一切，自由不该被任何阻挡，无论是无辜的知识，愚蠢的阶级，还是浓烈的大火。

愤怒在内部咕噜咕噜地冒泡。  
所有人言之凿凿地判定结局，无聊的闲言碎语充斥耳边。路飞将它们全部推开，他拒绝失败，拒绝放弃，就像艾斯所说，他从小就这样，不知悔改地坚持自己的道理。  
可是，小小的路飞撅着嘴反驳道，可是艾斯，你明明也很想萨博啊！然后被哥哥敲了个大栗子，喊闭嘴。  
他狂奔在楼道里，脑子里不合时宜地想起某个金发的影子和模模糊糊的笑声。  
那些旧日的问题没有回音，洁白的街道在那之前和之后都没有区别，习惯挂在嘴边的称呼逐渐消失，然而沉淀的疑问和愤怒此时从脚底板升起，与现在交织。  
咕噜咕噜，气泡破裂，啪！  
为什么不行，为什么，为什么，他们在说什么跟这毫无关系的话，什么贵族，什么古代兵器，罗宾是厉害的考古学家，萨博是他的哥哥，为什么不能一起出海，罗宾是他的船员，和他在一起吧，为什么不行，不能不行，罗宾，萨博，萨博，萨博，罗宾，罗宾，一起走吧，一起出海吧！  
在那之前，在那之前，将所有碍眼的家伙全部打飞！！

路飞直冲，倾斜身体急速转过一个角落，他的眼角闪过了一片金色。

“啊……萨博！”他眨眨眼，下意思地脱口而出。对方用一只手撑在墙上支撑着自己，苍白的脸缓缓抬起，湛蓝的眼睛困惑地看了过来。  
“你……草帽小子路飞？”

事情怎么会发展到这个地步？  
萨博在一摇一晃中思考，他放弃了让这个少年放下自己的努力，对方简直不听人话。此时的情况看起来滑稽至极，草帽小子路飞扛着一个金发的年轻人，在迷宫一样的塔里狂奔，大喊着“罗宾！！”  
“左转。”萨博叹气，指示对方左转下去，好尽快去追上斯潘达姆。“好！”路飞毫不迟疑，脚踝一转，唰地拐了弯。  
不管怎么说，萨博安慰自己，现在最重要的是妮可罗宾不能被带走，而这位年轻的任性船长果然正是那位发出惊天宣言的家伙。  
萨博当时从那扇窗户中看到那些追来的海贼时简直怀疑自己的眼睛，不过也得益于他们的宣战，押送萨博的只是两个普通的海军士兵，他还算顺利地逃了出来，然后就撞上了这位声名鹊起的新星。  
萨博仔细地看了看路飞，那副天真年轻的脸庞与坚定到底，与世界政府作对的决心形成了反差。隐藏在他身后的那个影子比他要巨大得多。  
他听说过妮可罗宾，也曾关注过她的行踪。像她这样的人，最后选择了这样的一位船长，如果光从表面上看的话，肯定会感到困惑吧。  
但草帽小子不一样。  
萨博有一种强烈的直觉，就像一只猫焦急地抓挠着盒子一样的强烈。  
在庸碌的芸芸众生之中，会诞生出像龙先生那样可怕的人，他们无视世间的规则，走着自己的道路，然后暴风雨随之而起，愈演愈烈，倒挂海面和天空，摧毁席卷一切。  
草帽小子就是这种人。  
“路飞，你一定会救出妮可罗宾的。”他对略微挑眉以示困惑的路奇微微一笑，从少年的肩膀上下来，站到了旁边。“我也会帮你。”  
“啊！我当然会和大家一起救出罗宾！”路飞的回答直截了当，他反而不乐意地捅了捅萨博，“豹子男是我的对手，萨博你不行的啦。”  
斯潘达姆和他们大眼瞪小眼，他一边用力拉着妮可罗宾一边吐槽，“你们这是什么组合啊？！”  
是啊，他和草帽小子，这算是什么组合呢？就连萨博也不禁困惑地发笑。路飞一脸坦荡，“把罗宾交出来！”  
“哧！”路奇发出了冷笑，“别乱了阵脚，长官。革命军那家伙离死都不远了，派不上用场，我把他们两个都杀了，应该……”豹子的强壮躯干撑破了上衣，鸽子拍着翅膀飞起，冰冷的杀意弥漫。“没问题吧？”  
他说的没错，萨博自己清楚自己的状态，已经糟糕到连霸气都无法凝聚。所谓的帮助，他撞到墙上吐了一口血，只是不能成为草帽小子的拖累。路奇用尾巴举起路飞，脸上浮起愉快的恶意，“六——王——铳！”  
但是——在路飞的惨叫中，爆炸的烟雾弥漫，快意的杀戮会淹没感官，驳杂的气味会混淆超人系的优势。萨博摇摇晃晃地冲上去，接住几乎要失去意识的路飞，他朝路奇身后蓝头发的那位小哥眨一眨眼。  
去吧！路飞眼神坚定，咬住牙齿，面目狰狞，去吧，弗兰奇！  
炮击声渐起，局势却还在变化。赢得会是他们！萨博一边咳嗽一边笑，他不会逃的，因为他需要见证这一幕，如果他活下来，这会让他为之骄傲的。这种自豪无从探究，也许有些人就是能一见如故，并为他倾倒。  
填充心中的这种感觉陌生又熟悉，萨博听见断桥那边路飞的伙伴呼喊他名字的声音，浓烟和爆炸遮蔽司法岛不灭的天光，海军在宣告主岛已经没有生存者了。幻觉在此刻达到巅峰，萨博咬住牙关，皮肤感觉到灼痛，左眼传来剧烈的抽痛，呼吸阻塞，仿佛火焰在身上重燃——  
——这是他死去的那一天，也是——  
“屠魔令已经开始了，”路奇青筋蹦起，他为放走了弗兰奇而发怒，“就算他能救下妮可罗宾又如何？”  
“你的那些伙伴，这个该死的革命军，还有你自己，都会死在这里。司法岛将会被炮火夷为平地。”  
路飞重新站了起来，吐掉嘴里的淤血。“罗宾也好，萨博也好，还有大家。随你怎么说，打败你逃出去就可以了。”他把手指放在了嘴里，再次弓身，蒸汽弥漫，“变档——二。”  
“大言不惭。”路奇弹出利爪。

——抛弃一切，获得自由的那一天。  
“一起回去吧！”路飞跌坐在萨博身边，朝他的伙伴露出超级大的笑容，喊道。接着他倒下来，双腿打颤，全身上下伤痕累累，萨博震惊地感觉到路飞靠着的皮肤冰冷发汗。  
“喂，路飞，你还能过去吗？”萨博迅速地看了一眼周围，好几艘军舰的炮已经对准了这里。如果是橡皮的话，他应该可以——  
像他这样的人，不应该死在这里。  
“不行……我过不去了……”路飞摇了摇头，坦诚地告诉萨博，和那边的伙伴。那个长鼻子捂住头，流着眼泪，茫然地看向周围，其他的伙伴都在焦急地呼喊。军舰在装填炮弹。  
（呼——缥缈的声音在回荡。）  
“……呼……哈……”路飞喘着气。  
萨博勉力扯下领巾，给路飞扎住了腹部的伤口。“虽然不知道怎么办，但我觉得你还是想看到伙伴吧？”  
他拖着路飞往断桥那边挪动，尽力地让草帽海贼团的人能从烟雾中看见他们，看见路飞确实没有办法过去，时间在一秒一秒的倒计时。  
萨博曾为自己想过死亡的结局，其中的大多数脱不开革命军。他想过自己会死在海军手里，被关进海底大监狱，被折磨而死，又或是可笑一些，吃错东西中毒而死，他也许死的时候孤独一人，也许握住某个战友的手，他设想过那么多，但现在推翻了一切。  
他就要和某个海贼一起死了，并充满恐惧地并不想让这个海贼死去。  
“预备！”点火的声音。  
草帽的伙伴丢过来绳子试图救过他们，“为什么要救我？”萨博低声地发问，手指打颤，给路飞系上绳子。他想不明白，他还未表露出帮忙营救的意愿便被路飞抗走，“你认识革命军？”  
“什么呀，”路飞抬起脸，粗粗地喘了一口气，比萨博看起来更困惑，“因为你是萨博啊！”  
萨博哑然，这算什么回答。生命最后的疑问都这么无厘头的话，还真叫人遗憾。  
“砰！”绳子即刻就被撕裂，末端掉进了海里。

“开——”

“火拳！炎上网！”  
冲天的火焰席卷军舰，萨博睁大眼睛，左眼的伤疤隐隐作痛。眼前的一切重叠在某个画面上，连绵的烈焰如城墙一样在海面上熊熊燃烧，招摇地摆动，巨量的热浪扑到脸前。  
萨博忍不住闭了闭眼睛，但火焰并没有吞没他们。相反火焰耀武扬威地围绕住萨博和路飞所在的第一支柱和其他人所在的第二支柱，形成一条隔离带，保护性地意味呼之欲出。  
草帽的伙伴张大嘴巴，然而奇怪的事情接二连三，命运还没有看够戏剧性庞大的情绪，于是奇迹在发生。  
海军的宣告一片混乱，在火焰噼啪的声音里模糊，就在这寂静之中，所有的草帽海贼都跳向了海面，眼泪与笑容一起绽放。  
（呼——大家一起走吧！跳下来！）  
带着羊头的一艘海贼船漂浮在海上，一艘小舟跟在它的旁边。

“梅丽！！”路飞解开软绵绵缠在萨博身上的手，鼻涕眼泪糊了一脸。萨博被撞击害得前庭眩晕，在一旁干呕。  
“还以为要死了呜呜呜！”乔巴抹着脏兮兮的小脸。  
索隆从船尾走回来， 表情奇怪，“波特卡斯说他一直就跟在后面。”山治点点头。“我也检查过船上了，没有其他人。”  
突如其来的火焰网拦住了大部分的军舰，剩下的即使想要冲过来，也被关闭的正义之门导致的混乱海流互相冲击，甚至引发撞船。  
“嘻嘻！没关系，我们就这样冲出去吧！”路飞直接地下了命令。  
“一定是梅丽来接我们了。”

这是归途，路飞接回了一位伙伴，却仍然失去了一位伙伴，落雪纷纷，焰火染红天空。寂静的送别压在每个人身上。  
萨博站在艾斯巴古的船上，看着前面那些背影。他能感受到草帽海贼团中那种强烈的情绪，那是某种凝聚在一起的归属感，彼此灵魂的安息之处。  
他忽然不忍心再看这副画面，它实在太过私密与悲伤，离别总会让人想起许多的人和事。萨博抬头看向天空，一个人站在了他的旁边。  
“……”  
“怎么？火拳艾斯在担心什么吗？”萨博一僵，随即若无其事地放松了身体，转身问道。  
对方的眼睛黑沉沉，脸色也不好看，好像咬着牙齿，从喉咙里挤出声音。“你怎么会在那里？你……”他深深的呼吸了一下，生硬地变了调。“你应该去找医生休息。”  
萨博眨眨眼，怪不得火拳艾斯和路飞是兄弟呢，这种自来熟的逻辑。他实话实说，“伤口已经包扎了，但我现在一时半会儿睡不着，药物没有缓和剂，只能等代谢掉。”  
艾斯的脸似乎又黑了一点，他磨磨牙齿，不吭声地看着燃烧的梅丽。那种神情……火焰在他瞳仁里明灭，脸庞染成橘红色。  
萨博心里一动，听到他说，“我很庆幸我跟着这艘船来了。”  
看你的样子并不像是很庆幸啊，萨博无奈的想，更像是做出了一个艰难的选择。  
“我的伙伴……前段时间被杀掉了，”艾斯看着火焰，雪花落在他的肩膀上，像一个轻柔的抚摸。“我一直在追捕那个家伙，直到前几天才得到了比较确切的消息。于是我日夜兼程地赶路。”  
艾斯转头看向了萨博，苦笑，“可是在路上，我遇到了空无一人的梅丽号。”萨博看见那双眼睛里的挣扎，想象在水之诸神的怒涛之中，一艘熟悉的却空无一人船只从眼前经过，风浪随时会淹没他们。仇恨的怒火与困惑的求索纠缠在一起，是前进还是转头？  
“我选择了调头，跟上了这艘船。”他的手臂搭在栏杆上，艾斯扬起头，声音干涩，“现在，那家伙大概已经不在那里了吧。”  
“……你在害怕被杀的伙伴会怪罪于你吗？”萨博毫不怀疑这是艾斯的伤口，它也许无形却因为眼前的离别而裂开，汨汨流血。  
艾斯沉默了一会，扯扯嘴角，“他不会怪我，是我在怪我自己。”  
已经离别的伙伴如何还会怪罪？留下的人放不过的是自己。  
某种柔软的情感流淌在空气里，火焰噼啪的声音远远的传来。但人们总有时候得做出一些选择，或许困难，或许与本性相背。  
萨博无法对此做出评价，因为他也曾这样，做出一些痛苦的抉择。  
他往火拳艾斯那边站了站。  
“谢谢你救了我。”接着萨博轻声地表达谢意。他想来想去，好像只有这句话能说了。  
艾斯摇了摇头，“你不用谢，我……”他迅速的看了一眼萨博，纠结。“你……你真的是萨博吗？”  
萨博呼吸窒住，不连续的片段在眼前闪回，某种恐惧开始攀升，他迟缓的头脑终于想起似乎草帽小子也是先喊出了他的名字。

（“萨博？那是你的名字吗？”  
“不知道。”  
“唔，手帕上是这么写的，那就叫你萨博吧。”）

他是萨博吗？  
那么火拳艾斯和草帽小子又如何定义“萨博”呢？他们的定义里存在这个革命军萨博吗？  
是不存在的吧，因为他们认识的一定是萨博不认识的那个“萨博”。  
“我随身的物品上写着萨博的名字。”萨博的回答模棱两可，意味不明，“所以我就叫萨博了。”  
但他必须面对这个问题，如果被抛弃的包括了萨博那个本来者。  
“……？什么？”艾斯吃惊，他拧起眉头，“你在说什么啊？”  
晨光明亮，细雪轻舞，在光线对比下火拳艾斯的纹身变得更刺眼。萨博从喉咙里吐出那天火焰的灰烬，除此之外他什么也没有。  
“我不记得我的名字，也不知道我是不是萨博。”萨博有种解脱的感觉，过去唯一带来的名字如果就这样被他抛弃，那么他就抛弃了一切。  
“我以前受伤失忆了……所以，如果这个名字让你想起了原来的那个萨博，那我很抱歉，我会改——！”  
艾斯把他紧紧地抱住了，温热的肌肤相贴在一起，那份热量把萨博差点吓了一跳，他几乎就要攻击对方了，但艾斯的回答让他陷入沉默。  
“我怎么会认错萨博呢？”艾斯的声音闷闷的，难以言喻的怀念充斥在话语之中。“你就是萨博。”

那份恐惧彻底淹没了萨博。

爆炸的热浪把他推进海里，灰烬黏附在皮肤上，冰冷和灼热混合冲击，海水灌进肺里，他看见光在渐渐远去。  
救救他……有没有谁……艾……  
呼喊卡顿，他应该喊谁，他可以喊谁，然后所有的一切开始陷入黑暗。  
他死去，然后从空白开始填充，巴尔迪哥，熊，伊万，龙，克尔拉，哈库，支队长，各处的岛屿，森林，巴特利拉，双子峡……

“萨博，”艾斯的手臂松开了他的肩膀，萨博瞳孔紧缩，看见上面的S沉郁的标记。一个十岁男孩的影子站在他的对面，盯着他。艾斯慌乱又尴尬，“我吓到你了吗？离你太近了？”

心脏跳得越来越快，无数的景象在眼前切换，构成混乱的万华镜，每个人的声音填塞进耳朵里，曾经熟知喊着“萨博”名字的声音进入了两个新的声音。  
路飞，还有艾斯。  
在革命军之外的地方，孤零零地站着两个黑头发的小孩，他们沮丧地低着头，日复一日地徘徊在那片空白。

“……”  
萨博张了张嘴，挤不出声音。  
“抱歉。”他说，看见艾斯银灰色的眼睛闪烁着伤害。“我不应该说谢谢。但是……”  
萨博不知道自己应该说什么，他想要靠近艾斯，却又手足无措。他向来在人际关系上如鱼得水，觉得自己能处理好一切，和敌人或是战友，但艾斯和路飞并不属于其中，他们是更高一层却不属于革命军的。

他们属于萨博一个人的，是那片萨博的空白。

艾斯没说什么，他咬了咬嘴唇，然后露出笑容。“不，没事，是我太过了，萨博，我吓到你了。”  
他在撒谎，另一个萨博说，他得意洋洋，了解一切。  
理智告诉他应该说抱歉，或者试图去安慰，用眼泪和喜悦覆盖旧时的伤口。  
但萨博站定在那里，望着艾斯的眼睛。他感到一种卑劣的快乐，因为心中这份长久以来的空白引发的痛苦竟然在此时与另一个人相通共享。  
萨博往前挪动了一步，学着艾斯的样子拥抱住他，十指交握，感觉到艾斯身体僵硬，任由在胸腔里因恐惧，害怕，渴望和快乐加速的心跳清晰地传递了过去。  
“艾斯，让我抱抱你。”  
他闻到火拳身上暴风雨的尾巴。  
喜悦，悲伤，痛苦，恐惧，渴望，害怕，无数的情绪堆叠在一起，好事发生的时候不代表那些伤口与空白就此立刻消失，多年来保护自我的机制仍会伤害彼此。  
萨博无法欺骗他们，他也不愿意欺骗他们。因为，新生的爱居然会刺痛心脏，而有些遗憾竟然会变作柔软的流水，让命运交汇。  
“你知道我想写一本游记吗？”萨博突然说。艾斯的眼睛一亮，他点点头，弯起嘴角。“我知道，你说你想环游世界，然后写一本书。”  
萨博微微一笑，艾斯看着他有些发愣，“那么，我觉得在养伤的时候开始采集一些主人公初始的故事挺不错。”  
“……”  
砰砰砰，砰砰砰。  
砰砰砰砰，砰砰砰砰。  
“啊，是啊，作为一个故事的开头。”艾斯放松了身体，贴在萨博的耳边，声音低沉，温柔的伤感的高兴的如此回答道。

远处的火焰被海水吞没，离别的终回归大海，小船们掉头回航，天光云影。

在很久很久以前，有一片森林，森林里有三个小男孩，他们分别叫艾斯、萨博和路飞。

End


End file.
